Your Love is With Me Always
by I LOVE JESUS 4EVER
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi are afraid of getting hurt by eachother. But something is wrong with Yumi. She's not feeling well. And she won't tell the gang. Will Ulrich find out what it is before he's to late? Or will Yumi turn to someone else in her time of need. UXY
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

They're friends. Best Friends. They're in love with each other. But both of them are scared to tell each other. Why? Does anybody really know?

She fears it won't last. That they'll stay be together but, that they'll break-up. What then? What will happen to their friendship? So she told him she wanted to be friends.

He's afraid of getting hurt. He loves her so much but, he not sure of what she thinks. He keeps it a secret. Though he knows she probably already knows it. Still he keeps shut. He denies everything and says they'll never be anything but friends. In his heart he hopes that's a lie.

Though they didn't see how much they really love eachother. Both loved eachother dearly. Both wanted to be with eachother. To confess everything to eachother. Both will realize in a more hurtful way than they imaged.

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were sitting at a bench. Jeremy and Aelita were of course, on Jeremy's laptop working on a new Lyoko project. Odd noticed that Ulrich seemed to be quieter this morning.

"Hey buddy! Don't worry your _love_bird will be here soon."

Ulrich winced at the word _love_. But where was Yumi? Usually she was already here.

_Ring, Ring._

"There's the bell. Hey Einstein, you should put that away or else Jim will take it." Odd warned.

"Don't worry Odd. C'mon guys lets go to class." Jeremy said.

Ulrich looked towards the gates of the school. Where was she? Why is she not here?!?!? Where is _My Yumi_?_ My_ Yumi! Where is she? I hope nothing is wrong.

Ulrich thoughts left him standing there in a gaze. He was so lost he didn't know that Jim was standing right behind him.

"Hey Ulrich! You should really get to class in I don't know….NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jim pulled him by his collar and dragged him to class.

* * *

Yumi tugged on the hospital rob. She hated it. She sighed. Why did this happen to her. A few bruises and her parents go crazy. She thought it was from the factory. She had been running into things lately.

She had been worrying herself. Yumi was always losing her appetite and had been barely making it to school because she would always over sleep. She always so tired. And every time she got cut her cuts would heal slowly, and I would bleed much more than usually.

Her friends especially Ulrich had been telling her how pale she was. And during P.E Jim was letting her have little breaks because her breath was so short. She ached all the time. She felt sick. Sometimes in the night she would have unexplained fevers.

Her parents got really worried when they saw her bruises. So she went to the doctor. But then he told them to see another doctor. A _specialist_. Her parents won't tell what kind of specialist because it could be nothing or it could be _something_.

Why was she acting like this? Her thoughts traveled to her friends. What if something wrong? What will I tell them? _Ulrich!_ How would she tell him? What if she was going to _die?_ Would she confess?

Just then the doctor returned into the room.

"Yumi, I afraid I have some very bad news. Your blood test show some sign of disease."

"What kind of 'disease'?" Yumi asked.

Mother began to weep. This can't be good. Yumi thought.

"Yumi you have leukemia."

**Well that's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. **

**I… Love Jesus 4ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

_Leukemia. _**I **have _leukemia_. The word sounded like a death sentence. Yumi felt her whole body shivered. It seemed as if the room had this cold feeling. _Leukemia._ **Me.** How could **I **have _leukemia_?Yumi looked at the cold floor. Her life, her friends, her family, everything could be gone! She blinked and tears formed under her eyes. The doctor was talking to her. But she wasn't really listening till her mother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You should know that the treatment is harmful." The doctor said.

"But your cancer has not spread entirely though your body. If fact, you're lucky we caught it this early. We probably only have you on Induction therapy for now." He said.

_Lucky. _He said she was _lucky_. She had **cancer!** _Leukemia. _That word seemed to threaten her. _Death. _I could **die.** Yumi shivered once more. _Leukemia. _

"Will you be her doctor." Her mother asked.

"No, you'll be taken to one of the best doctors. He knows just about everything about leukemia."

**Doctors. **_Leukemia. Cancer. _What's next? What now?!? Is the world going to end? Will I lose everything? Yumi thoughts stopped. **Everything. **What did she have left to lose? She already lost her _life._ To _leukemia. _She now hated that word. She knew what it meant. She knew that she _dies._ **I** have anything left to _lose._ Except my _life._ Tears came down fast.

"What's Induction therapy?" Her mother asked.

The question stomped Yumi. What was it? Could it help?

"Normal treatment. Chemotherapy, Radiation therapy. But her new doctor, Dr. James will probably want more blood to run another CBC scan."

"What scan? What will it show?" Yumi asked.

"It's kind of like the one you took here. But it shows more."

"What do mean _more?_ "

"This one shows how many _leukemic cells_. The CBC is one that shows how many white blood cells and red blood cells you _still_ have. See _leukemia_ is like a cannon. It blasted away your white and red blood cells. In other words it's basically _destroying_ your body. But you don't have that many **yet**. With the therapy you'll be taking you could fight back and destroy the cells, before it multiplies into many."

There's a **chance.** She could _live. _But what's the catch? What will she have to pay? There has to be a price?

"I advise that you go and see Dr. James today. The sooner you start the treatment, the sooner you'll be out of the hospital."

"We need to see her principal first."

_School. _Her **friends.** _Lyoko. _Her **life.** What would she tell them?

* * *

Ulrich watched the sky. He paid no attention to the teacher. He was thinking only of **her**. Where _she_? Why is she not **here**? With _him._ Looked at his cell and began looking through his calls. No Yumi. 

When he searched through his contacts he stopped at her name. His life was her's. Why couldn't he tell her that?

He looked outside again. Then her saw her! She was walking into the school yard. With her parents! What were they doing _here_? He had to find out.

"Mrs. Hertz may I go to the infirmary I feel sick."

Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita gave him confused looks. He mouthed one word. _Yumi._

Ulrich was right besides the principal's door. He was not allowed in,but he could make out some words.

"I very sorry. I hope you make a full recovery."

"Thank you Mrs. Delmas. We hope that Yumi doesn't let this cancer get to her."

**Cancer! **Yumi can't have _cancer._** No! NO! No, no, no NO! **She _can't_!

Ulrich ran. He ran away. Where was he going?

He made it to the forest when he heard someone. What was it? It sounded like crying.

He looked at the trees behind him. He saw Yumi. She was crying.

"Yumi." His whispered.

She turned her head. Her tearstained face was red and puffy. Hot tear were running down her face.

"Ulrich." Her voice was shaky.

"Ulrich I have Leukemia!"

Well here is chapter two.

_Read & Review! Please._


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi cried into her pillow. It was soaking wet. She honestly thought that she could get away from this disease.

Her parents had taken her back to the hospital to show her, her room. Dr. James had told her that her treatment would take her about 5-7 months and if she was at "Complete Remission" she would be able to go home and have the regular check-ups. She hope that time would pass fast. But that wasn't her biggest worry.

_Flashback._

"_Ulrich I have leukemia!" Yumi shouted. _

_Ulrich stood there in shock. He couldn't believe it. He almost wouldn't. _

_Yumi started cry a little bit more. She sat there while the silent tears flow. But she felt someone wrapped there arms around her. She enjoyed this. He's caring, loving, warm, arms. She knew it wouldn't last. She needed to stop this. _

"_Yumi it will be fine. Just have faith." _

_Ulrich's smooth words helped her have faith. Maybe she would survive this? But her and Ulrich she knew would not last._

_She pushed Ulrich off of her. He looked at her with confusion. _

"_Ulrich we can't work!"_

"_And why not!" he shouted back. _

_His temper only came with her. They were always told they fight like a married couple. _

"_Because we're different! We totally different people! And it wouldn't last because of it. And then we'll never have the friendship we do. Don't you see? We just can't…." her words faded._

_She saw that he was hurt. And it hurt her. How could she do this? He did nothing to __**her.**__ She couldn't stay here. She wouldn't . _

_She ran and he made no effort to go after. That proved to her that he felt didn't feel the same way. She knew it was too good to be true. _

* * *

She couldn't believe that she hurt him. But all she was trying to do was save herself. But she didn't want to hurt him. Life is nothing without love. But love is nothing if you have no **life** to give. She won't have a life to give if she's died.

Ulrich lay on his bed thinking of one person. Yumi. He didn't know how to react so he tried to comfort her. But she didn't want that. Why not? All he did was try to make it her feel okay. He wished he could tell her how he felt. He almost did. But it didn't come out right.

"Hey Ulrich, are you coming to dinner?" Odd asked.

Ulrich was so lost in his thoughts he forgot he was there.

"No, you can have my tray."

Odd leaned against the doorway. He stared at his best friend.

"She'll come around. Don't worry buddy."

"Whatever." Ulrich muttered.

Ulrich heard the door close. He sighed and laying on his bed. What could he do? He wanted to help her so badly. But what can you do?

"_Have faith."_

"What?" Ulrich said.

"Who said that? Who's here?" He must be going out of his mind.

"_She doesn't have faith. She thinks she's going to die. Now she's scared that she'll have nothing to give __**you**__."_

Ulrich stood up.

"Who is here?" he asked again.

"And how do know that? She probably doesn't even want **me**."

"_What does she want then? When she's down about her parents __**you**__ made her feel better. When __**you **__were spending all your time with Emily __**she**__ got jealous. And when she was about to move __**you **__did everything you could to make her stay. When __**you**__ were a ghost, __**she**__ cried all night long. When…."_

"Alright! I see your point. But it doesn't matter anyway."

"_Why not"_

"Because, I can't help her! And she… doesn't want it. "

"_Are sure? Go and find out."_

"But I… err I cant… I mean… I just can't!"

"_Go!"_

"Why?"

"_Why not?"_

_I here a voice! I'm crazy. I started talking to it! Now I'm insane. And now I'm doing what it told me to do! I've complete lost my mind. _Ulrich's mind was racing as he was going to the hospital. What was he supposed to tell her? That he heard a voice and now he was listening to it! She'd think he was crazy! Maybe he was.

Ulrich grinned.

"I'm crazy in love." He chuckled to him self.

* * *

Yumi wriggled around in her bed. If she wanted to get out she had to do it in the wheelchair.

She was mad. Really mad. Furious even. She wanted to scream so badly.

"Knock, knock!" Yumi's mother came in.

"Yumi you have a friend."

"Whatever." Yumi muttered.

"Hey Yumi"

"Ulrich!" Yumi was in complete shock.

* * *

"Where's Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Don't know. Probably still sulking in our dorm." Odd replied.

"Did he get to talk to Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah he said, that she ran off." Odd began digging into his food.

"Why Einstein?"

"Xana attack."

_Read & Review please! _


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi was in complete shock. Why was he here? What did he want? She didn't know. She was kind of hoping it was not a Xana attack.

"Hi." Ulrich said.

"Hey," She replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be." She answered.

"Hopefully." She added.

"I wanted to say sorry." He started his apologia.

"For what?" She asked.

"In the forest, I sorry for what happened." He finished.

"Don't be. I'm sorry. You were being a good friend."

Yumi looked at the floor. She wondered if she should tell him. She realized if she did it would change everything. And a part of her wanted that.

Her eyes made it hard to understand what she was trying to say. He could always tell what emotion she had through her eyes. If she was sad, mad, happy, doubtful, he could tell. But now they were shinny and unexplainable. He wondered what she was feeling.

"Ulrich I…."

_Ring ring!_

An annoying cell phone stopped her.

"I'll ignore it." He said.

"No, they may need you."

It rang again.

"Just say what you were going to say." He voice began to rise.

"No, just answer it."

It rang once more.

"Yumi finish your sentence." He was getting angry at her stubborn.

"Ulrich! Answer your Phone!" She demanded.

Again it rang.

"Yumi!"

"Ulrich!"

Another ring.

"Just answer it!"

"Fine!"

They're frustration filled the air.

"Jeremy, umm….yeah she's right here. Of course! We'll be there. Bye." Ulrich hung up the phone and turned to Yumi.

"Xana attack." She whispered.

"Yup, come on we better hurry."

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

She pointed to the needle inside her.

"Oh! Err… well I'll go then."

"What will you tell them?" Yumi asked.

"That you couldn't leave." Ulrich replied.

He turned to leave. Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob he was stopped.

"I start treatment tomorrow."

"What time?" He asked not even daring to look at her. The pain in her eyes would be too much for him.

"8:00 a.m." she answered his question.

"I'll be here."

"Don't bring them." She begged.

"Why not?"

He turned to face her. Though his sight was painful to see.

She had tears in her eyes. Pain unbearable to watch was in her eyes.

"I can't… I won't .. I just can't face them."

"Why not?"

He wanted his question to be answered.

"What will I tell them? How will I tell them? I scared the living hell out of you!"

He realized this was a lot harder than anything he had ever imagined.

"They won't let you face it alone Yumi. They never do. So I think it be the right thing to tell them. I mean they're your best friends. So I'm telling them."

He walked towards the door in fear of her yelling at him for his decision.

"No, I want to tell them!"

He stopped. He around and smiled at her. Her face lit up from his smile. She began to blush and giggle.

"I'm happy that you decided that Yumi. But I really need to go."

* * *

The gang was walking back to they're dorms happy because they succeed once more in stopping Xana from controlling the human race.

They had all safely arrived in they're dorms without even being spotted by Jim.

Odd and Ulrich were getting ready for bed. Ulrich layed his head on his pillow and was just about to fall asleep when his thoughts were interrupted.

"So where's Yumi?"

"What?" The question caught him off guard.

"Ulrich you said that Yumi was with you when you talked to Jeremy."

"Well she couldn't make it."

"Why is that?"

"Because she couldn't Odd now go to sleep!"

"Fine!"

Odd throw the covers over his head. Refusing to talk to Ulrich the rest of the night.

A new sickness formed in her stomach as she reached the last floor. She saw the words "treatment" hanging from a room. They made a turn right into the room.

They nurse prepared a needle. Yumi watched in horror as the nurse began to walk towards her.

Yumi feared needles the most. But the feeling when it went inside of her made her gag.

She began to think it was the injection. But her stomach rushed her thoughts. Horrible pains began shooting through her stomach. Then it rised to her lips, pouring out a disgusting sight.

Vomit.

She vomited into the pan the nurse gave her. From there the rest of the treatment was a blur. Probably because she was drugged and in pain.

When she returned to her room she could see nothing. She wasn't blind but it was all blurry.

"Sleep." She murmured.

"I want sleep." Her words choked out. Her throat was in pain and it was hard for her to talk. But she needed rest.

Yumi woke up seeing a new day. She realized from her treatment that had been knock out all day.

Yumi turn her head and felt something rubbing against her. She wondered why her head had felt so cold.

She sat up in her bed and turn around looking at a horrible sight.

Her_ hair _was gone!

Well it wasn't gone. It was just on her pillow instead of her head.

She cried for hours. How could something that was supposed to make her live make her feel so disgusting. She felt horrible. She felt so ugly. Yet, she was still very tried. She slept through her tears.

* * *

"Yumi wake up! Yumi have a new roommate."

Ugh! That's the last thing she wanted. Someone to look at her disgusting face.

She looked up at a young girl with long, black hair, she seemed short and she fairly pretty, but over her eyes there were bandages.

Yumi's face became puzzled.

"Hi, my name is Vanessa but, everyone calls me Nessa. You can call me whatever one you want."

"Hi, I'm Yumi."

"Yumi, they said you had cancer."

"It's leukemia, but yeah I just had my first treatment yesterday."

"I hated treatment! Is it still disgusting?"

Yumi was shocked. She had just lost her hair. And this girl had tons of hair. How did she go through treatment?

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"I had cancer or a tumor in my head anyways it turn into cancer. I had it when I was five. They couldn't take it out yet but, when I was 10 they finally did. I thought it was over but then there was some in my eyes. So they're going to do surgery so now I have to wear bandages, and I don't know what you look like but I know you don't have hair. "

Yumi looked at the floor.

"I know what your going through."

Yumi looked up at Nessa.

_Poor girl. She's so pretty but, the cancer is killing her. Cancer. The thing I have._

"Nessa, do you have any friends?"

"Yeah, well a lot for a sick kid. But I'm glad because I never knew who was my real friends were until I got sick."

_I hope all my friends are real. _

Yumi looked at the floor.

"Do they visit you?"

"They wish they could. No, they live in New York where I live. I got put here because its one of the best hospitals for cancer kids. They're littler kids in the rooms below us. I tried to visit them, when I have no IV in me."

Yumi laughed lightly.

"Yumi, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep. I just spent all day in a plane. Then I we had to drive for another 5 hours, so I'm really tried."

"It's fine." Yumi replied.

"Go ahead and sleep." She told Nessa.

Yumi waited until Nessa breathing slowed down. Then she figured she was asleep.

Yumi got up and felt something growl at her. She looked down at her stomach, who was very upset with her for not feeding it.

She checked her arm to see if needed a nurse. Nope, her IV was gone.

Yumi walked down the halls searching for a cafeteria. She saw tons of rooms.

Right above her she saw a sign.

It read: No girls allowed in the boys rooms after 9:00 p.m.

Yumi looked for other signs that said "food".

She turned down a hall still on her quest for food. She walked down into the boys rooms by mistake.

She saw one room in which she couldn't believe.

She saw multiple pictures of families, sports stars, famous singers, actors and actress, but one stood out the most.

She had a feeling of walking in the room.

She stepped towards the picture. It seemed to glow as she got closer to it. It made her feel beautiful, and she felt an indescribable feeling to go down to her knees.

"That picture is beautiful isn't?"

_Well here's chapt. 4. Yes I know it took me like forever to write it but I was writing two chapters when they seemed too small so I decided to make them longer but I couldn't so I just became smart and combined them. Nessa is a real person. And so is the other OC. But anyways………_

_READ AND REVIEW! _


End file.
